


Dues Paid Back

by Skaapsteker



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoilers for DoD, tbh the book was really rushed so it might've, this is in all likelihood an AU but I'm still hoping this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaapsteker/pseuds/Skaapsteker
Summary: It's just simple etiquette - when someone gives you something, make sure to pay it back later.





	Dues Paid Back

Anemone and Turtle sat at the bottom of the SeaWing lake, sunlight streaming through the water.  
 _Are you sure about this?_ he asked Anemone.  
 _Of course I am! We have the best protective spells on both of us, remember?_ She tapped her pink pearl bracelet, then gestured at his armband.  
Turtle nodded, remembering the words of their soul spells.  
 _Enchant this armband_ (or bracelet, in Anemone’s case) _to protect the wearer’s soul from the ill effects of using animus magic, prevent the wearer from casting spells for purely selfish purposes and/or to affect another dragon’s thought/free will/ability to choose, and keep feelings of superiority and invincibility stemming from the wearer’s status as animus dragon from taking root in the wearer’s mind, chasing them out if they have already taken root._  
The spell was still fresh in his mind, having been written and cast only yesterday afternoon. Turtle knew it protected them from every possible pitfall of being an animus, so he tried to keep the familiar anxiety from eating away at his mind.  
 _You’re right. I’m ready._ He reached up and slipped the earring off, setting it between rocks on the lake floor. Immediately the faint tingling in his claws ceased, and the scouring-brush sensation returned, and he was just a regular dragon again.  
Anemone closed her eyes, concentrating. Then her scales began to luminesce, glowing and dimming slowly and deliberately.  
 _I enchant Turtle to become an animus dragon._  
That was all it took. The familiar feeling of power filled Turtle’s talons again, like his arm had fallen asleep and blood was rushing back into it.  
 _It worked!_ he glow-cried, and Anemone jumped and fluttered to the surface of the water in joy. Turtle broke through the surface several seconds later, following her.  
Neither of them could think of anything to say that didn’t sound awkward, so the siblings just swam in silence, where nothing needed to be said. The pinprick hole in Turtle’s ear stung slightly from its emptiness, but it’d heal soon enough.  
He reflected on how free he was now. Free from the curse that had stolen his magic, free from the complications that could arise from said magic, free from practically everything that had plagued him his whole life.  
As the sun shone overhead, Turtle decided he liked this sudden freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not going to post as often as I've been doing so far, so I hope that's okay.


End file.
